The Guardian Tamers
by Mythical Mystery
Summary: The story of a boy who discovers extrordinary powers after being transferred to a new school after his lasdt remaining relative died. Him and his friends now use there powers to save the school from a mysterious villain Known only as HIM.
1. Death and Despair

**I do not own Megami Tensei or the characters that are associated with the games. This story is a complete work of imagination that was wrote before every playing any Shin Megami Tensei Game. I didnt realise that it was like the Shin Megami Tensei game until i recently purchased Persona 3. **

**Chapter One Death and Despair.**

It all began on a dark and gloomy morning . It was the worst morning in that year and by the look of things it wasn't going to get any better. Kenny really didn't care about the weather the only thing he really cared about was his grandfathers' funeral that was starting in a couple of hours. He knew that it was going to be hard especially since this time he was going to be alone. I say this time as he had to attend the rest of his family's funeral earlier that year after they died in an aeroplane accident. His grandfather was all the family he had left and at 18 years old it is a hard thing to go through.

Once again he got out his black suit and trousers and his white shirt and tie made sure each was perfectly ironed as his grandfather didn't like it when he went out all scruffy. He fastened his shoes which had been evenly polished and waited for the car which would take him to the crematorium. The journey to the crematorium was quiet and he knew the feeling of loneliness was one he would not soon forget or escape. He got to the funeral where all these old friends of his grandfather looked towards him with pale white faces full of sorrow and sympathy towards the young boy. He walked passed all the unfamiliar faces into the crematorium and took a seat at the front of the hall. It took a while for the funeral to begin but as things unfolded it seemed that his grandfathers' funeral was not like any other funeral.

He started remembering all of his families' funerals and all the emotions he had felt while attending them all came flooding back to him. He tried to stop his emotions overwhelming him but it was no use he just couldn't get his family out of his head. He tried to get on with the day without having to embarrass him self in front of all these strangers.

When all the proceedings had ended he quickly got home and went for a shower to try and get the stench of death away from his body. He tried to keep his mind occupied by the thought of him transferring school on Monday but still he got overwhelmed with the urge to cry as it was his father who wished him to transfer schools and had got everything ready for him before he left with the rest of Kenny's family to Tunisia earlier that year.

He got out of the shower and dried him self off before heading to bed. It was hard for him to get to sleep with the day he had. The voices and images of his family echoed in his mind while he lay in bed. The emotions he had felt before were starting to overwhelm him once more but this time something was different it was if the emotions was pulsing through his veins making him stronger. It also made him feel somewhat better about the whole situation. With his mind finally off of his family he managed to catch some sleep.


	2. Daemon High

**Chapter 2 Daemon High**

It was Monday the 25th of February and it was his first day at Daemon High School. Kenny got up at about 6 o'clock to get everything ready for school. He made sure that he had everything he was going to need whilst staying at Daemon High. He got all of his clothes together, collected his school equipment from his earlier school bag and shoved them in a rucksack ready to be picked up at the front door at 7.30 to be taken to Daemon High. He quickly got showered and flung on a pair of camouflage combats and a plain t-shirt as he was only going to the induction in the early morning then being shown his room just before lunch and then he would be sitting in on some lessons in the afternoon.

He heard the horn of the taxi and quickly grabbed some sentimental stuff that belonged to his family. He picked up a whistle that belonged to his great grandfather, a picture of his two grandfathers and a watch that belonged to his dad just so he didn't have to trail all the way back to his house to get something to remind him of his family. The horn sounded again so he quickly grabbed his stuff picked up the keys and jumped in the taxi to the school

As the car approached the school Kenny started to wonder what he was getting him self in for. The driver told him that the school had been renovated from a gothic church from the 1800s. It had the Insulation and roof changed to keep the school safe for the students but it had the original windows and brick work. The taxi slowed to a halt and Kenny got out. He was not the only one just starting school that day there was another two boys starting at the same time which was good because that meant they were not going through the transaction of starting a new school alone.

They were shown their rooms but as the original accommodations were full to capacity all three were placed in the towers to the front of the school. They were also given the opportunity to use the entire roof section of the church as they pleased. Kenny liked the idea of how he was secluded from most of the students at the school. The head teacher of the school came to see them about the school and detailed that if they were to get along with the rest of the students they would need to find the group which they had most in common with.

Kenny and the other two boys agreed that it would probably be better to befriend each other at first rather than find other kids to hang about with. The two boys introduced themselves as Jarryd who was tall and slightly plump with a heart of gold and preferred to play videogames to escape reality rather than go out and Adam on the other hand was a tall slim boy who preferred to go out and play with his friends to get exercise. Once everyone had introduced themselves Kenny told Adam and Jarryd that he was all alone in the world no friends or family.

Later that day they were shown to classroom 666 which ironically was used for mythology and demonic influences. Kenny was to sit alone while Adam and Jarryd had to sit next to some of the other students. During the class Jarryd showed great interest in mythology and showed great potential in the subject which didn't go down to well with some of the other students. During the class Kenny heard some of the class plotting to beat up Jarryd after class. Kenny couldn't just sit by while Jarryd was going to be beaten up. Just after class ended Kenny made sure Jarryd got to his room safely before going to find those who were after Jarryd.


	3. The Confrontation

**I do not own Megami Tensei or the characters that are associated with the games. This story is a complete work of imagination that was wrote before every playing any Shin Megami Tensei Game. I didnt realise that it was like the Shin Megami Tensei game until i recently purchased Persona 3. **

**Chapter 3 The Confrontation**

Kenny found the boys hiding in the roof waiting for Jarryd to come down after getting changed. He pretended that he was out to get Jarryd just like them and tricked them into a false sense of security. He got them to go into a darkened room to make sure they don't bother Jarryd anymore but once they had found out that Kenny had lied to them he was the one they were after and not Jarryd. They grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him against a wall. They then started to punch and kick him in the ribs but still making sure that he was restrained. While they were beating up Kenny they thought it would be a great idea to strip him off and throw him into the girls' bathroom. They ripped off his shirt and something happened that not even Kenny expected. A demonic form started to appear behind the two hooligans and picked them up and threw them across the room to the door. The two boys ran in fear as they could not see this demonic form and so believed Kenny had special powers.

Although it was there to help Kenny he could not help but fear it as he had never seen anything like it before but at the same time he seemed to recognise the beast. It stood there staring at Kenny as if it was examining who summoned him. The creature was like the Minotaur from Greek mythology but instead of being ill tempered like in folklore it treated Kenny with respect as if it was not for Kenny he would have been freed from the inner depth of Kenny's mind. The Minotaur told Kenny of how he had been given the gift of having a guardian like the Minotaur and how if it was not for the lose of Kenny's family he would never have learned how it feels to have no-one or nothing to rely on like the demonic Minotaur as it is feared by all he has no-one to rely on or protect.

Kenny asks how it is that he has control over the Minotaur. The Minotaur told him that he had seen the inner emotions and mind of Kenny and it was similar to the mind of the Minotaur but Kenny had to first prove himself to get him as a partner guardian. So if it was not for Kenny he would have no purpose in is existence. The Minotaur also explained that it is very rare for a human to have a guardian but if the human has proven themselves to the guardian they can be given control over it but even though control is important it is not the only thing needed.

The Minotaur also explained how there was more guardians at the school but they had not found someone worthy of being partners with them. The Minotaur asked Kenny if he wanted to recruit anymore of his friends to work with them. Kenny was confused he didn't know how even if they did want others to join how they would get their guardians. The Minotaur explained that anyone can have a guardian but there are special people like Kenny who can have more than just one guardian but they have to grow in strength and ability to be able to control the other guardians.

The Minotaur started to fade away. Kenny was startled. The Minotaur spoke with sorrow in his voice. he told of how he thought this might have happened because Kenny was not ready to take on the burden of having a guardian. Kennys body was rejecting the Minotaur and as so could never be summoned by Kenny again, but Kenny wasnt to be saddened. Kenny was given a looking glass. Kenny looked baffled. Minotaur told that it is to be used for seeing other guardians and as you can see them that means you can prove yourself to them doing whatever it takes to destroy HIM. Kenny aske Minotaur what he was talking about. The Minotaur could not answer as he had completely disappeared now and so Kenny would have to figure out on his own. But he knew what he would have to recruit friends to help him fight these wild guardians and get them to also join to protect the school.


	4. The Birth of The Guardian Tamers

**Chapter 4 The Birth of The Guardian Tamers.**

After the meeting with the Minotaur Kenny was finding to hard to get on with original life. He couldn't keep mind on his school work and found it hard to get on with his school mates as he knew one of them would be the mystery man that Minotaur warned him about. He used the looking glass that was given to him by the Minotaur and used it to find those who will be able to help him find out the identity of the man.

The first thing Kenny did was get Jarryd to join him in his quest to find this mystery man and beat him before he could hurt those at the school. Jarryd was surprised to find out about these guardians but yet he did not seem phased by the concept of having to prove himself to these beasts and using them to protect the school and those inhabiting it including the Guardians.

Kenny and Jarryd used the roof area of the school to train the guardians for when they have to prove themselves to the beast or having to fight them. They also used some of their spare time to test some of the other students to see if they ad the ability to summon these beasts. It was a tough life and not a particular happy path to choose but they knew that it was the one that they were destined for. Jarryd couldn't wait to find out what kind of beast that he would be partners with. Although Kenny kept explaining to him that it was not as easy as picking the beast out of looks it was to do with purpose and mind setting.

Kenny kept getting an overwhelming urge to find others to help but since neither he nor Jarryd was able to summon one of these beasts they had no proof that any of this existed. Even though Kenny had the looking glass it was only he that could see these beasts so not even Jarryd who knew about these creatures could truly see them.

It was now a couple of months on since Kenny had created the Guardians. Now there were 3 new members. Adam who Kenny knew would not be able to summon the Beasts but he was the only one who could create weapons to help the guardians fight the beasts. Taylor a tall girl with long black hair who also could not be able to summon them but was able to see the beasts due to a dramatic experience as a young girl, and Grant a new boy who had only started school a few weeks ago who Kenny could see had great potential in summoning these beasts. Together they had kept the school safe from these beasts using the weapons that Adam had created but at the same time treating the beasts with respect as the school had been inhabited by these beasts for more than 200 years.

Jarryd had proven himself to a beast shortly after joining the Guardians. It also resembled a creature from mythology it was the Naga. It was not as horrifying as it said in the mythology books. It had the lower body of a snake but had the upper body of a beautiful young woman. She had long blonde hair, with slightly tanned skin and a face so beautiful that it could stop an army in its tracks.

Jarryd and the Naga had bonded well. They had similar personalities and goals in life. They each believed that they were horrible in looks and that they would never find true love. Together they fought well using all the training that Kenny had taught them.

Kenny was still to get his beast because after the lose of the Minotaur he didn't believe that his body would be able to sustain the power of another guardian but he kept getting stronger and stronger using the skills he had picked up from training and the bond that he witnessed growing between Jarryd and the Naga. Kenny kept reading through his grandfathers journals which he found after a visit home during the holidays. It detailed of his grandfathers life and how the best accomplishment in his life was watching his only grandson grow up to be a fine young mine.


	5. The Beginning of Realisation

**I do not own Megami Tensei or the characters that are associated with the games. This story is a complete work of imagination that was wrote before every playing any Shin Megami Tensei Game. I didnt realise that it was like the Shin Megami Tensei game until i recently purchased Persona 3. **

**Chapter 5 The Beginning of Realisation **

One Thursday afternoon Kenny had been getting the roof ready for the guardians training. He was getting the punch bags, the weights and the partner training equipment out to be used when the others got there. While he was setting the equipment up he heard some voices from outside the door which didn't belong to the rest of the Guardians. It was the two boys who had been trying to beat him up before. They threw Kenny against the wall and hit him over the head with a lamp. Kenny was out cold which left the two boys to do whatever they pleased in the roof.

When Kenny finally woke up the roof had been completely destroyed. The punch bag had been cut up, the weights were smashed and the place was an absolute mess. Kenny, suddenly realising that he had let his grandfather's journals lying on the desk. He ran over and searched for the journals but when he found them he couldn't believe his eyes. The looking glass had been smashed by these two boys. The shards of glass was lying everywhere but before Kenny went to clean it all up he realised that the glass was reacting to the pages of his grandfather's journals. It was showing words that were not originally there as if it had been written in a kind of demonic ink. It told the story of his ancestors' journey to tame the wild guardians and the guardians they had tamed to help them and their descendants.

The Friday afternoon Kenny set up a meeting in the roof for all the guardian tamers. They all sat round the projection screen curious to what is going on. None of them know why they are there but it doesn't take them long to find out. Kenny tells them of what had happened in the roof the day before. They all get angry and restless wanting to seek out the people responsible but their attention is brought back to Kenny when he shows them slides of his Grandfathers note book. The meeting continues on and each person is being told how each of them must help Kenny to find the Guardians that have been in his family for generations and tame them once again to help stop the mysterious HIM. During the meeting Adam made a presentation of his own. He gave each of the Guardian Tamers a Box of all different shapes and sizes. Jarryd was given gauntlets that when clashed together summoned Naga his Guardian, Grant was given 2 pendant that when joined together summoned The Gladiator which was his Guardian, Taylor was given a high-tech pair of contact lenses which allowed her to see into the minds of the Wild Guardians and when it came to Kenny he was given a pair of roller blades which were able to go on any terrain with out losing any grip or stability, although Kenny's' gift didn't allow him to summon a Guardian he knew it would be a great help in Taming his ancestors guardians.

Since it was near the summer holidays they would leave to go on the journey the following weekend.

In the journal it described how that they would have to begin where Jesus was murdered. Using this riddle they found that it meant we were to begin where the cross that Jesus was killed on stood and naturally they went to Kil-marnock Cross and began their search.


	6. The Riddles Lead the Way

**Chapter 6 The Riddles Lead the Way.**

They left at 6.00 in the morning so they did not get interrupted by other students at the school. They got to the bus station and waited in line. Kenny felt like something bad was going to happen. They got onto the bus and picked the seclude seats at the back so they could go over the next couple of riddles. Kenny out his Grandfathers journal and handed it to Taylor as she could read the Hidden writing without using the shards of looking glass.

Kenny was day dreaming about the road he was taking to help the school when all of a sudden he heard a voice. It whispered into his head "_He will come. Will you be ready? Remember to prove yourself to others you will have to be able to help those you care about." _His sight went black and blurry and his ears wouldn't stop ringing. The pain of it all caused him to collapse at the back of the bus.

Kenny finally came to, he saw his friends looking down at him. They had arrived to there first stop in the journey. Jarryd had already figured out the next destination they would have to go were a robber stayed in this case it meant Crook-ed-Holm. It was only a 15 minute walk from the Kilmarnock Cross to Crookedholm. They started to walk to Crookedholm. They went through the burns mall, past the Library and stopped at the Piers land park for a breather. Kenny was curious about the next Riddle. It stated the path you take could be your last the choice is yours and yours alone leave your friends at the corner stone. Now go down hill and watch you don't fall the Guardian you seek is at the Waterfall. Kenny knew straight away that it meant the waterfall at the glen that was at the woods at the top of Crookedholm. Only a few people knew where it was and most of those were members of Kenny's family.

It was a long and tedious walk to the Woods at the top of Crookedholm. They reached the corner stone and when closely examined it shown a picture of a stone scorpion. Which lead them to believe that it was the Scorpio Guardian that was awaiting him at the waterfall. Kenny rested for a while before heading off to face the Scorpio. Adam gave Kenny a wristwatch that when it comes in contact with Guardian DNA brings out a blade which easily damages the guardians. Jarryd gives Kenny advice on how to act when in the face of a Guardian.

Kenny travelled the long road trying to remember the particular turnings and the timing that is needed for walking through the marshy grounds. He found it hard since it had been 14 years since he had last travelled this particular path. He cleared his mind and thought back to the time he had spent with his grandfather. He remembered what his Grandfather used to say. He always told him to listen to the water. He listened carefully and listened to the direction the sound was coming from. He watched the ground he travelled on and made sure he did not disrupt the wild life that inhabits the path way.

Kenny reached a clearing that he could remember from his past. He brushed away the branches of the trees and stepped out into the clearing to find that it was not as he remembered. There were crater wholes everywhere and skeletons of those have stumbled into the area and paid the price for it.

He reached the cave where the waterfall was camouflaging and kneeled before it. He then stood and watched to see if Scorpio would come out. He didn't have to wait long as behind the waterfall two giant red eyes appeared and demanded to know who would willingly come to the resting place of Scorpio. Kenny introduced himself and before he could finish Scorpio asked him if it was he was the Grandson of Andrew. Kenny assured Scorpio that he was so. Scorpio seemed to be talking to himself and then finally told Kenny of how Andrew had told him of how this was going to happen and that he was to do only one thing. Kenny didn't have time to ask what this was as Scorpio dashed out from behind the waterfall and tried to get Kenny in his mighty claws but Kenny used the Roller Blades that Adam had provided him with to make sure that He was safe from danger. But it was not Scorpio that Kenny was in danger of it was ……………….


	7. The Ceremony of Worthiness

**I do not own Megami Tensei or the characters that are associated with the games. This story is a complete work of imagination that was wrote before every playing any Shin Megami Tensei Game. I didnt realise that it was like the Shin Megami Tensei game until i recently purchased Persona 3. **

**Chapter 7 The Ceremony of Worthiness**

……… Taurus. Taurus came rushing from behind Kenny trying to squire him with his razor sharp horns. Kenny did not expect to have to prove himself to two Guardians. It is said that to Tame Scorpio that you have to be able to shield you emotion and love for others to get him to join you but at the same time to get Taurus you have to use your inner strength that comes from your care for others to get.

Kenny couldn't figure out how to prove himself to two Guardians at once. Scorpio and Taurus seemed to be working together better than Kenny thought they would be able to. Scorpio would try and get a hold of Kenny and hold him so Taurus had a better shot at Kenny. If it wasn't for the roller blades that he received from Adam he would have been beaten by them a long time ago.

At the other side of the woods the other Guardian Tamers were getting restless and decided to come looking for Kenny. They followed the path Kenny had made while walking down there himself. They got to the swampy ground. They started to shout to try and find out what direction Kenny was in. But unfortunately for them Kenny didn't't hear them but Taurus did. Taurus was charging in the direction of the only people that Kenny cares about.

Kenny knew that he would have to stop Taurus because if he didn't his friends would be in serious trouble. Kenny started chasing after Taurus to try and stop it. But what Kenny didn't know was that Scorpio could burrow under at lightning fast speed and reappear instantly. Kenny asked Scorpio what he had to do to get Scorpio to join his team. Scorpio explained that he already knew what needed to be done. Kenny couldn't think what he meant but when Scorpio starting sniggering and took joy in telling Kenny that he only had a couple more minutes before Taurus would reach his friends. Kenny charged at Scorpio with the intention of getting him onto the ground and beating the daylight out of it. Scorpio used his ability to burrow underneath Kenny and grabbed a hold of him with his claw. Scorpio lifted Kenny up so that he was looking into his eyes then brought his right claw placed Kenny's neck in the middle of it and asked Kenny if he would like to die. At that point Kenny heard Taylor scream and thought that Taurus had managed to get his friends. And told Scorpio that since his friends had been killed by Taurus he had no-one else in the world and that there would be nothing else to live for. Scorpio looked into Kenny's eyes with pride. You show no fear in the face of death I shall be one with you and we will share our bravery and abilities to help protect those at Daemon High just like I did with your ancestors.

Kenny was placed on the ground and then Scorpio disappeared and in his place was pendant in the shape of a scorpion. Kenny picked up the pendant from the ground and put it into his pocket before trying out the burrowing ability. He tried to figure out where Taurus was so he could get revenge on him for killing those closest to him. Kenny dove into the ground and chased after Taurus at a lightning fast speed. He reappeared directly underneath Taurus sprung up out of the ground grabbed Taurus and body slammed it onto the ground. Kenny stood over Taurus shouting at him for killing his friends and that he took away the only people that he cared about. Taurus got back to his feet and kneeled before Kenny. You have shown that you care about others more than just yourself. I will join your group and along with the Guardians your friends possess we will protect the school. Taurus disappeared and a pendant in the shape of a bull was left in its place. Once again Kenny picked up the pendant and put it in his pocket.

Kenny couldn't figure out what he meant when Taurus spoke about The Naga and The Gladiator since Jarryd and Grant are now dead the Guardians would be released. As Kenny stood by the river a familiar voice shouted to him asking if he had managed to find and tame the Guardian. Kenny asked how it was taht they managed to survive but the reason he heard Taylor screaming was because she slipped into the marshy groung and ruined her brand new shoes.Kenny then went on to tell them the whole story of the battle to tame both Scorpio and Taurus.

Once Kenny had finished telling them about the ordeal they headed back to Daemon High.


	8. The Call of The Phoenix

**Chapter 8 The Call of the Phoenix **

It had been weeks since Kenny had managed to prove himself to Scorpio and Taurus and managed to get them to join the team. Kenny and the others trained hard as they knew that it was going to be tough to beat HIM when the finally uncover HIS identity. Kenny was working hard together with his Guardians to try and master the Fusion technique that is shown in the back of his Grandfathers journal. It is still experimental but Scorpio says that Kenny is making great progress in this style of fighting. Jarryd and Grant keep fighting each other to experiment with new fighting styles.

It was nearing 12 o'clock and Kenny was training in the roof as he usually does at the weekends. He was sparring with Scorpio and Taurus to increase his strength and endurance while in battle against the Wild Guardians. Kenny heard a noise coming from outside it was if something was calling him but just like any normal person he ignored blaming it on the wind. It was not until Adam interrupted his training session with important news. Adam came in carrying the journal and the shards of looking glass. He detailed of how that there is different elements of Guardians and as such there is different elements of writing in the journal. Although the Guardian Tamers followed the clues leading to Scorpio, there were different clues that lead towards different Guardians and one of these was a bird creature. The journal went into great detail about the appearance of the Guardian and the abilities that it shared with you when you proved yourself to it. The details that was written in the book seemed familiar as if he had heard about the guardian somewhere before.

Kenny decided that he had enough training for one day and went to his room to get some much needed sleep. When he lay in bed he started to drift into a deep slumber. He went into a fantasy world where he walked down a familiar path and clips of his past started to flash in his head. The clips showed the activities he did with his grandfather and the stories he used to tell. Three stories were stronger than the others. One was of a creature that was abandoned by the rest of his kind because not only was his heart made of stone but his body was engulfed in it and as such could not share his emotions with others so he hid it from the world. The next was of a might bull that travelled the world protecting his friends from those who endangered them in any way, it told of how its mighty speed could blow down trees and start tidal waves. The last story was of a bird that stayed at the stop of the mountain and watched over those who cared and watched over for the wildlife. The flashing intensified and became for frequent. It started to disorientate Kenny until he woke up in a pool of sweat.

He knew that it was not just a coincidence that he remembered the stories his grandfather used to tell him the night that he heard the mysterious calling of what he expects to be the bird creature. He was about to wake up the rest of the team and tell them of the dream he has just experienced but would they believe him. He got the journal and started to note down the clues that lead to the bird creature. It was tougher than the other clues. Kenny was to tired to concentrate but he just couldn't sleep. He felt as if someone or something was watching him. He walked over to the window. He looked across the land the ground that surrounded his window. But it was surprisingly light for being late at night. It was not until something caught the corner of his eye was it that everything came clear. The bird creature that was detailed in the book was flying over the school engulfed in fire. It was the bird that was making the night brighter. Kenny watched the fire bird flying away from the school and land on top of the mountain that was only a couple of miles down the road. He now knew where to go and how to get there but he still had a lot of research to do because the fire bird was so massive in size Kenny knew he wouldn't be able to do it alone and that he would have to at least master the fusion with one of his Guardians to at least stand a chance.


End file.
